


Mito

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: SHINee
Genre: Art Student Lee Taemin, Fashion Designer Kim Kibum, Lawyer Lee Jinki, M/M, Model Choi Minho, So Many Time Skips, So much guilt, THEY DON'T KNOW, They don't even imagine, We start with guilt, and i can make Minho feel worse, and yes, baby is about to graduated so no underage, based on a tweet, first SHINee story in years, how are the Lee brother gonna react to all the drama that is coming their ways, i am fully finding inspiration in DPR Ian's new album, im so sorry, time skip, while Kibum is there living his best life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Based on that tweet."Why does this look like a kdrama poster with a plotine where MinKey are in love but Minho is dating Taemin and Key is married to divorce lawyer Lee Jinki." @/alwysBWithU on twitter.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta-read and is an absolute impulse into going back to writing and daydreaming with the idea as i saw it on twitter. This first part is a little rush but i wanted to give an short intro before going into full drama mode. I intent to update monday nights, thou i'm a little busy with work, so please bear with me and-- english is not my first language so please forgive any mistakes.

_Moodswing in this Order_

Chapter One.

**Welcome to the Show**

_Stay for the show— no candle light to take you home,_

_You try to bring the sunny days, you’re not really good at telling lies_

_So sick of keeping it all in._

— 1 —

Minho —if he could be honest with himself— was feeling nervous. A crippling shock paralyzed him, leaving him unsure and terrify of his next move. Or worst. He couldn’t move. His feet were planted on the concrete, weighting down the burden of his thoughts.

What was gonna be of him once he crossed the door? A freezing dread showered him in uncertain feelings and his usual passionate demeanour was nothing more than a dying flame forgotten in the middle of a storm. His heart was torn. The flowers that had bloomed in his heart with the magic love of spring were easily withering down now that he had to face his demons. Lurking fears that never left him alone, always walking in the shadows, waiting for him to get comfortable, only to comeback with full force and remind him of his wrong doings.

Ming questioned how did he manage to get this deep. How did he let all this situation grow out of proportion and reach him to the point where he had no air to breath as if he was wearing masking tape? He needed a rocket ship, he needed to run.

But most important, he needed to decided.

By the end of the hall his life was waiting for him. Lee Taemin was waiting for him and as much as he was happy to be once again reunited with his friend, someone so important in his life that shaped his existence— he was also scared of facing the same man who had been waiting for him during those passing years.

Minho still remembered the silly promised Taemin made the day he had to go. A promise to keep and tie a yellow ribbon in the tree outside his house just to show him his affection and how was Taemin willing to wait for him. To wait and to love him either way. Love that Minho didn’t feel. Hadn’t felt in years and didn’t know how to go back to.

While paper work was being settle and all his belongings were check down, Minho drowned himself in memories, reminiscence of happy moments. Moments that quickly shifted from his beloved best friend turned lover to the incomprehensive shape of sharp eyes, ghostly freckles and unkempt eyebrows. His heart skipped more than a beat at the thought of another and it equality infuriated him as much as elated him.

Taemin was waiting. Taemin has always been waiting. Taemin had loved him for so long and then more, had grown the courage to spill his feelings in a messy confession which Minho still thought about from time to time; it was as endearing as it was sickening.

Taemin always welcomed him home. They boy was there every break and welcomed Minho with open arms and warm hugs. The easy affection that Taemin eradiated by meeting Minho in the eyes was enough to make his knees buckle down and surrender. His kisses were soft and equality needy, showering Minho with love and need, a frenzy that Minho wasn’t ready to face. His heart pour care into empty shells that only wanted no other than Minho himself— fully and completely.

Taemin wanted to make him happy.

And Minho didn’t understand why he couldn’t. 

— 2 —

Kibum met Jinki —the lawyer —by accident. The man was dragged by colleagues to an art show and a party, it seemed that one of his friends had celebrated a hard case by accompanying his client into their business and so, now Jinki found himself in an odd environment, an unknown sea of people with lives, brains, likes and desires so far fetch from his. Jinki was lost at what to do and Kibum saved the man from his loneliness.

Yes, Jinki with a smile brighter than the beaming sun, soft round cheeks and sharp eyes that hide fully well the spark of fire for his work. The man could and would pour his soul into helping each one of his clients to find the better solution, a solution that would lead them to happiness wheatear that meant staying together of deciding to finally part ways. 

Kibum found himself sharing bits of his life and how he also ended in that place by invitation and later being ditched by his own friends; he was not in the mood for loud music and cheap beer, so he preferred to stay and enjoy the short conversation in low tone and dim voices.

They walked slowly through and throughout the walls. Disappear into fog clouds of time and didn’t even realize it. They were enjoying themselves so much. Jinki with his innocent eyes, confuse as to what were his eyes contemplating and Kibum with a heart of gold and the patience of a parent thought the lawyer the ways of art, paint and also, a little bit of fashion.

Jinki left with a phone number and a date for Sunday.

Kibum was left with butterflies in his stomach as he hadn’t felt in years. Tingling feeling on his fingertips and his legs were turned into jelly; he was confused almost as to why was he acting that way. « _You’re not a child anymore._ » He said to himself with a smile that could not be erased not even by the cold midnight winter air that chilled the people around him.

He reached home cursing at his hands for not working properly, he had trouble opening the door to his apartment and one of the neighbors let herself known for assistant— maybe Kibum had forgotten his keys and that was why he was struggling so much, but one once she left the security of her room the only thing she could see was the long coat the man wore repeatedly in the heavy weather. His laugh was harmonious.

Kibum sound happier than he ever had.


	2. Dope Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kibum was shining. and Minho Thought he had never seen something more beautiful."

Chapter Two

**Dope Lovers**

_You’re smiling. I’m sorry._

_He’s vibing, no compass._

_When i’m falling. You fall in_

_—3—_

Never he thought his day was gonna end in those terms just the way it had started. Early mornings with two shots of espresso, a board meeting for decision making and which was the correct way to promote the upcoming collection. There were plans for fashion shows and the idea of his name on the runaways filled his belly with butterflies, however the brand was fairly new and he didn’t want to mess up all by rushing things. Everything had to be perfect.

After a long meeting— which he had the nagging thought could had been a series of emails—, he had a phone call stating Jinki was there asking for him. Kibum was surprised to say the least and his face showed that much, thou his shock was easily overthrown by excitement as Jinki knocked on the door and appeared by the door.

His eyes lighten up like morning sun in a progress that made his cheeks look full and his pupils almost disappear, and seconds later Kibum was under a warm gaze that wrapped him in shy heat. Jinki always looked at him with such intense stare as if the man was drinking the sight of him and never failed to make Kibum feel special— as something else. Something wonderful.

“Are you ready for lunch?” tilting his head a side Jinki questioned and Kibum wondered if they had made plans before. Taeyeon —his right hand gave him some thumbs up and bind him farewell, looking a tad content with herself and he couldn’t understand why. Little did he know, Jinki had asked for her to clear Kibum’s schedule after lunch, Jinki wanted to have the man all to himself, and even when he wouldn’t spoiled the reason behind the request, the lady put two and two together. The couple had been dating for over five years and in all honestly, she wasn’t casually waiting for one of them to _pop-up_ the question. Eagerness and elation eased up he facial features as Jinki half presented her the velvet box containing a new chapter in their lives. 

Kibum could not hide his excitement and curiosity as Jinki drove them downtown— there have been some new places he wanted to check out alone or with the man but work kept him as a busy bee.

He wasn’t going to lie— he had daydream once or twice about that day « _what would it feel if Jinki asked the question?_ » but Kibum never let himself enjoy the idea for too long, so seeing Jinki kneeling down with a smile and hopeful eyes cut his breathe short, and for moments Kibum couldn’t even answer out loud, so he panicky started nodding like a maniac as people around them started to clap.

Going back home to Jinki that night felt odd and satisfying. The weight on his finger brought him comfort and something more. Something deep.

_—4—_

Jinki walked to the venue with a sense of awkwardness. He was there after a short morning meeting —he had discussed with his team at the firm him stepping out a couple of weeks to be present and help his fiancé with all wedding preparations and decisions. A naïve thought rested on his mind «how much work can a wedding be? » The perfect date. The location and church. Cake, food and flowers were topics of conversation for weeks or nearly months. The perfect suit was another issue— Kibum was convinced he had to be the one dressing Jinki.

“No other will ever make you as perfect as you are in my eyes.” Jinki had to blush at that. He was not used to the designer saying things like that; sure Kibum loved him and had different ways show it, but sweetened words weren’t the way, and that’s why they always came as a surprise.

And so, there he was, walking into Kibum’s company, on time for an appointment with the designer and Jinki couldn’t help the tint of nervousness that crept down his neck as he kept walking; it was as if that was the moment when his brain accepted his new reality, He was getting married. And he was getting married to one of the most wonderful men in the whole world, or so he thought as Kibum appeared in front of him with a smile and a hug, bringing the rest of the staff down into giggles.

Jinki noted staying still while Kibum stared down at him looking for right measures, perfect patterns and short soothing touches was one of the most difficult things he had to endure. Kibum with his measure tape waking in circles, piercing him down with a glance and his hands easing down the fabrics; Jinki wanted anything else but place his hands on Kibum hips and fuck him senseless into the table.

And maybe he did.

_—5—_

Kibum sat with a glass of wine in hand; the counter was made a disaster, papers overflown the space; there was a map that made no sense to anyone but him only. So many names were written and forgotten.

Cards thrown at the floor and tape. He was trying to figure out what was the better way to have everybody sited. The invitations were not sent yet, although he wanted to be a step ahead of all chaos, even if he didn’t fully knew who was gonna show up. There were the obvious ones, such as their parents and their closets friends, but there was also a space kept for people who would send an invite, however, they were almost sure there was gonna be no positive answer. « _He sometimes is unpredictable._ » Kibum comforted himself.

The whole process had filled him with a new sense of retrospective. Old feelings had risen in him while meeting family and contacting acquaintance. With a new sense of courage, Kibum typed an extra name to his list and finally went to sleep. 

_—6—_

Minho was on a break

Freshly out of college, he had decided to fulfill his military service. In the beginning it hadn’t felt like a good choice, he was in fact, confused on what path should he take now? What was the correct way for him to go? Where was he heading off to? He was indeed puzzled and one night—after finishing dinner, he saw one of those commercials the government used to promote service and how important it was to serve and protect motherland. A scorching thought was planted on his mind: he was going to reach and complete his duty first. Later, he could do anything he felt like it. He still had time to decide.   
Ando so, now— he was on a break. A rare week— free from duty, where he could leave go away and visit his family.

A strong-willed determination carried him forward into severe secrecy— he would surprise his family by coming home unannounced.

Imagined his surprise when one of his superiors let him know he had mail.

The pristine while folded invitation was stunning as disconcerting, he had no idea who could have possibly send him such thing, but for some reason he was not able to understand yet, a perplexed air surrounded the paper on unspeakable levels. Yes, he was confused and also afraid. Of what? He didn’t know yet.

The handwriting was soft and beautiful; the creamy colors were perfect in each other and provided a majestic feeling, whoever was in charge of the presentation surely had an impeccable taste. The dazed fog didn’t disappear nor let him go until he read the first lines and was able to understand what kind of person was behind such heist.

« _You have been gladly invited to Lee Jinki’s and Kim Kibum’s wedding_. »

His heart skipped more than a bit.

He hadn’t seen Kibum in years— since early semesters in college, he might add. Minho remembered the young man as loud and obnoxious; however he was also drawn to the mischief aura and the flashy style only Kibum seem to be able to pull off.

They were so different and also fought a lot, although, right now Minho couldn’t recall one single reason behind their fights; he admired the fierce concentration and determination when the other worked on something he loved or the kindness of his heart disguised in almighty behavior. They fought plenty of times, yes. They would easily fall in banter but also brought so much peace into their lives. 

And so, it filled him with deep heartbroken sorrow being witness of Kibum’s happiness with his bare eyes and shaky hands. Sitting front row in Kibum’s show where he parade his elation with sparkling eyes, to irradiate elation and content with a simple glance to the man sitting by his side.

Minho and Kibum had lost contact before graduating. Kibum took an internship and Minho was navigating in the unknown sea of uncertainty, he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life, even if his passions always left him sailing near arts and performing. By third semester, Minho had reunited with old childhood best friend Lee Taemin— they had been neighbors for years before losing contact due to moving away.

Reconnecting with Taemin had sent his heart at peace. Gave him a sense of stability and contentment; same feelings that drove him into a security bubble which was now being shattered by the mere sight of one Kim Kibum, slow dancing by an arm reach.

Minho got to see Kibum with new eyes. Kibum was shining. Glowing and basking in happiness and Minho Thought he had never seen something more beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read/nor proof. We die like man-- or so they say.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those beautiful shawols under that fantastic tweet~


End file.
